In response to the National Cancer Institute American Recovery and Reinvestment Act (ARRA) Funded Administrative Supplements: Recovery Act Limited Competition: Supporting New Faculty Recruitment to Enhance Research Resources through Biomedical Research Core Centers (P30), we propose a supplement to support the recruitment of early stage investigators and funding of pilot projects that will aid in the expansion of an initiative in melanoma disease focused basic and translational research at the Case Comprehensive Cancer Center. The melanoma disease team is a newer active collaborative group that is poised to grow into a major initiative within the Cancer Center. The recruitments described in this application will be critically important to the strengthening of the group and establishing a stronger cross-institutional program. We will benefit from a focused effort developing models of melanoma and are seeking highly collaborative individuals that will enhance our knowledge of the signaling mechanisms involved in melanoma development and progression as well as fund pilot projects in basic, translational and clinical research investigating the etiology, pathogenesis, and treatment of melanoma. Pilot grant applications will be solicited from members of the research community at Case Western Reserve University through Case CCC weekly newsletter, notification of all department chairs and center directors through letters and e-mail notices and notices through the School of Medicine and University newsletters. All application requirements will be available through the Case CCC web site. The RFA will state that these pilot projects are solicited to stimulate research that will expand our knowledge of melanoma, and generate and foster new and expanded collaborations to address the goals of the ARRA in multiple ways: 1) This application will provide employment for early stage investigators, research assistants and provide additional effort for research personnel, 2) will require the purchase of scientific materials and reagents, and 3) will result in new cancer treatments that will have a significant impact on patients. Generation of these therapeutics/technologies have also have a high potential for creating new jobs in the region, first by the use of funds for personnel in laboratories and later through formation of new start-up ventures or through support of commercial development via sponsored research agreements. Public Health Relevance: The faculty positions and pilot projects supported by this supplement will leverage existing research, stimulate further research, advance the research of the Cancer Center and Case Western Reserve University, and provide economic stimulation.